The Trembling Angel
by gaberaey
Summary: Alice Ellington is forced to stay at the Phantomhive estate because of her parents. She made a contract of her own with her demon Sophia Holland but for different reasons. Ciel and Alice realize that they've met before but what happened to Alice since then? Ciel is going to find out that Alice Ellington isn't as pure as she seems. CielxOC/SebastianxOC


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Black butler or any characters from the black butler. I do however own my OC's._**

* * *

Sebastian is pouring Ciel some tea while he is discussing something with the Ellington family. The head of the Ellington household Henry Ellington, the owner of the Ellington business expansion, that includes medical businesses. His wife Demetria Ellington, their daughter Alice Ellington and her personal maid Sophia.

"It would seem that there are some problems down in Italy and you see my daughter Alice, has a severe sea sickness and there isn't anyone to company dear Alice while my wife and I are in Italy" Henry says.

"Father, I have told you that I will be fine with just Sophia here besides I rather go with you" Alice says not looking up from her journal.

Ciel tries to look at Alice's face but her journal covered her face. The only feature on Alice's face that is visible is her strawberry blond hair but even then it is hidden under her dark purple hat.

"But my darling, you hate traveling overseas and I do not feel comfortable with just leaving you with Sophia, now that grandfather has passed" Henry claims.

"So as I understand, you want to leave Lady Alice here until you come back from your trip. Am I correct?" Ciel asks.

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive I want my _15_ year old daughter to have some company since there won't be anyone at the Ellington manor other than servants" Henry explains emphasizing 15.

Alice stands up quickly and walks towards the exit before anyone could see her face. But she stops at the open door, "As I told you I will be alright being alone. Sophia come" She says.

Sophia bows her head to the group and follows Alice out. "My, she's as stubborn as a bull" Demetria says.

"What do you say Lord Phantomhive?" Henry questions.

"Well, as much as I want to say no, it would be a favor from one of Phantomhive's sponsor. How could I refuse?" Ciel says.

The deal is made and Alice along with Sophia would be staying at the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

Henry and Demetria Ellington set off to the docks while Alice watches as her parents left her. She is in Ciel's studies looking out the window. "It would harder to protect them being so far from them" Alice comments.

"Sophia, you've been quiet ever since we've gotten here. What's the matter?" Alice asks.

"Nothing Milady" Sophia says. Alice shifts her purple eyes to Sophia. "I know when you're lying to me Sophia"

"It's not a big deal Mistress" Sophia says. Alice stays silent.

"It would seem, you have found my studies, Lady Alice" Ciel says entering.

Alice leans her head hiding her eyes, a faint smile plays on her face. "It would seem I have, Lord Phantomhive, and if you don't mind I would like to retire" Alice says.

"Yes, Sebastian would you please show Lady Alice to her room" Ciel commands.

Sebastian smiles and bows "Right this way Milady" Alice and Sophia stride past Ciel and Sebastian towards the exit.

Ciel who tried to get a glimpse of Alice's face failed in doing so, Sebastian shows no expression.

"Sebastian, keep an eye on our guest, make sure they're comfortable" Ciel says sitting at his desk.

"Yes master" Sebastian says slyly before exiting the study.

"Sophia it seems my parents have forgotten my luggage when they left. How unfortunate" Alice says opening her journal.

"We can go shopping as soon as we are escorted to your room, if you would like Mistress" Sophia suggests.

"I don't really like going shopping but if we must then there is no choice" Alice says.

Sebastian arrives and escorts Alice and Sophia to a guest room near Ciel's bedroom. Alice sits at a dresser and removes her dark purple hat, setting it down on the dresser. "Sophia, it would seem that we will need to buy new essentials as well" Alice says.

"Yes Milady" Sophia bows her head. Sophia cringes and clenches her fist looking towards the slightly opened door, peeking through is Sebastian who smirks at Sophia.

"Sophia? Are you alright?" Alice asks. Sophia calms down and looks at Alice and nods. Alice puts back on her hat and stands. "Let's go Sophia" Alice says.

Alice and Sophia walk out to the carriage as Ciel and Sebastian watch, "Where are they going?" Ciel asks.

"Lady Alice's parents have forgotten to give her luggage before leaving, so they're going shopping" Sebastian explains.

"Sebastian did you get the chance to see Alice's face?" Ciel questions.

"Perhaps a glimpse of her face" Sebastian answers. "Why are you so interested in seeing Lady Alice's face?"

"Normally, I wouldn't be so interested but the way she behaves attracts my attention" Ciel smirks as the carriage drives away. "I'm curious to see that face of hers, either Alice is too insecure and hides her face to conceal from embarrassment or that she is terribly ugly that she doesn't want anyone to know. Either way I want to know"

Sebastian smiles "Quite true Master"

* * *

Sophia and Alice are in one of the designer clothing stores. "Pink would suit you best Milady" the store clerk comments holding up a very frilly pink dress.

"I don't find the dress to be of my favor" Alice says, Sophia is holding 3 dresses of the color black, dark purple, and dark blue.

"Mistress there are some lolita dresses to your liking over here" Sophia points out.

They had chosen 3 other dark colored dresses along with 2 light colored dinner dresses. Just as Alice is about to pay for her dresses, she notices a section of night gowns. Alice holds a light blue scoop neck night gown. She picks out 2 other colors and then sees a short hot pink silk night gown. She picks it up and returns to the register to pay.

"1500 pounds Milady" Alice hands the clerk the money and Sophia carries the dresses into the carriage with the help of Alice.

Alice and Sophia buys a brush with engravings. When they arrive back at Phantomhive manor, Sebastian and Ciel are waiting for them at the front door.

Alice, who is reading her journal didn't bother looking up from her book when she steps out of the carriage and pass Ciel and Sebastian, didn't notice when Ciel tried to look at her face.

Sebastian reaches out to grab Alice "Milady, please you might fall-" Sophia slaps his hand away.

"I would prefer if you kept your hand off of my mistress" Sophia says following Alice inside.

Sebastian's eyes narrow "Sebastian bring all of Alice's new clothing up to her room then invite her down to dinner" Ciel orders.

Alice and Sophia are in the guest room. Alice removes her hat and unties her hair letting her long strawberry blond hair loose.

Sophia grabs the brush and starts combing through Alice's hair. "My mother used to do this with me, although now all she seems to care for is my father and his business. I know this is really unnecessary but I really appreciate this" Alice says.

Sophia smiles lightly "It is my pleasure Mistress"

Sebastian knocks on the door "Come in" Alice says. He opens the door and Sophia looks at him while stroking Alice's hair.

"My young master, asked me to invite you down for dinner" Sebastian says.

"Alright, I will be down in a moment" Alice says.

"Very good Madam" Sebastian says before leaving.

Sophia stops stroking and sets the brush down. "Shall I help you pick out a dress?" Sophia asks.

Alice nods. Sophia picks the dark blue lolita dress along with Alice's black choker and helps Alice dress. Then Sophia ties up Alice's hair leaving out her bangs like before.

Alice walks out of her room with Sophia following, to the dining room where Ciel is already sitting. Alice bows her head "Lord Phantomhive I am honored". She sits across Ciel, not noticing that she is hiding her face.

"Lady Alice, it is rude for you to hide your face from my sight" Ciel says using his hand to hold his head.

"I didn't notice that I was hiding my face my apologies" Alice says.

"I believe you should pick up your head and let me see that face of yours" Ciel says.

Alice giggles silently "Why are you so interested in my face? But I guess you're right" She lifts her head and pushes back her hair. Ciel freezes and stares at Alice's smiling face. "What? Did you think I was ugly?" She jokes.

Ciel blushes and shifts his eyes. Sebastian pours Alice some tea and displays her meal in front of her. When he got too close Sophia steps in, "I will be taking care of my mistress' meal from now on" Sophia says. Alice looks at Sophia confused.

After dinner, Ciel returns to his studies. "Master what's the matter?" Sebastian asks.

"I never thought I would be flabbergasted of the sight of a anyone but the moment Alice looked at me I couldn't speak, she reminds me of a girl I met when I was a child" Ciel admits.

"That's called Love, My lord" Sebastian jokes. Ciel blushes.

"No don't be ridiculous" He panics. "I'll be retiring to my room now" Ciel says walking out.

Ciel notices Alice's door is slight ajar. He peeks in and sees Sophia sitting at the dresser as Alice brushes her hair. "You know Sophia, you have such wonderful locks" Alice says stroking through Sophia's dark red curls.

"Mistress, you don't have to do this" Sophia says. Alice smiles.

"I know, but it's nice to have someone brush your hair maid or noble it doesn't matter" Alice says. She grabs an elastic and ties Sophia's hair into a single ponytail. Once she is finished Sophia stands and looks directly at Ciel.

Ciel jumps away from the open door, then runs to his room. Sebastian is already setting up to get Ciel ready for bed. As Sebastian is dressing Ciel, he kept thinking of how Sophia knew he is there.

"Sebastian, I want you to keep an eye on Alice's maid Sophia" Ciel orders. "As you wish, Master"

Once Ciel and Alice are in bed asleep, Sebastian runs out of the room only to see Sophia running out of the estate. He follows her. She stands back facing towards Sebastian. "I knew there was something off about you, I sensed a demonic entity in you" Sebastian says.

Sophia turns to him "Sebastian Michaelis, you know I never thought that you would go after a soul like that boy's but I can see what you like about his soul that darkness that comes with it" She says.

"That's right Sophia Holland, you're the type of demon that's attracted to sweet souls. Although the name your Mistress chose for you is too pure for a demon like you" Sebastian teases.

Sophia huffs "Sophia is a sweet name, Sebastian sounds like a dog's name" She insults.

"I sense an attachment between you and that girl" Sebastian smirks.

"As if you don't have one with that boy you serve" Sophia says. "Just stay away from my Mistress and I'll do the same with your Master" Sophia says walking towards Alice's balcony.

But she stops and moves her head slightly when a knife made it's way near her face. Sophia turns back and sees Sebastian smirking with knives and forks spread through his fingers. Sebastian throws the utensils skillfully at her.

Sophia catches all of them with ease and throws them back. Sophia, then pulls out a spear and deflects all the knives and forks Sebastian throws at her. Sophia points her spear at Sebastian. "Quite skilled but-" he disappears from her sight and grabs her by the neck holding a knife to her neck. "Not skilled enough"

Sophia then grabs Sebastian's arm that is around her neck and forces her head back and hits his face. "You haven't seen everything I can do" Sophia says.

As soon as they are about to start attacking again, a loud scream is heard. Sophia looks at Alice's balcony "Mistress!" She screams hopping onto her balcony with Sebastian following.

Once they are inside, they see a small mouse at the edge of her bed and Alice jumping on her bed. Alice sees Sophia and Sebastian, "Sophia!" She jumps onto Sebastian pointing at the mouse. She hangs onto Sebastian panicking in the process. Sophia catches the mouse and throws it outside.

"Thank you Sophia" She says gratefully removing herself from Sebastian.

Ciel runs through the door "What happened?" He asks.

"A mouse spooked Lady Alice" Sebastian answers. Alice laughs nervously.

Ciel huffs "A mouse what a child"

Alice frowns "Everyone has their fears and mine are mice" She argues. She then turns to Sophia. "Where'd you go? I woke up and you weren't there nor were you outside my door" Alice says.

"I had some business to take care of, Mistress" Sophia answers shifting her red eyes to Sebastian.

It is then Ciel notices that Alice is in a very cute nightgown, his face begins to heat up and he turns away from her "I'm going back to my room" Ciel walks out of the room with Sebastian following.

"Sebastian is a demon. Am I right?" Alice guesses. Sophia nods answering her question.

* * *

The next morning, Sophia wakes Alice up early like she always did at home, earlier than all the servants in the house. Alice got dressed in a black dress with dark green lace. Sophia braid her hair combining a green ribbon into the braid and made the braid wrap a bun at the top. Alice and Sophia walk to the kitchen and made some breakfast for the whole house to enjoy.

Alice and Sophia set the food out on the table. "What's the schedule for today, Sophia?" Alice asks as she sits at the table.

Sophia pours her a cup of jasmine tea "Your schedule is clear, Milady"

"Then what are we suppose to do here?" Alice asks.

Sebastian suddenly walks in and is surprised to see that there is a meal and tea on the table. "Good morning Sebastian" Alice greets.

He bows and says "Good morning Milady" Alice takes a sip of her tea delicately. Ciel walks in and takes a seat.

"Good morning Lord Phantomhive" Alice greets.

Ciel looks up at Alice and coughs nervously "Good morning Lady Alice, please just call me Ciel"

"Only if you call me Alice" Alice suggests. Ciel smiles slightly at her kindness. "Ciel, what is your schedule for today?"

"The young lord has to attend to a matter given by the queen" Sebastian explains handing Ciel a letter.

Ciel opens the letter and reads it. "What is it?" Alice asks.

"There's been a case of the disappearance of young girls lately and the queen wants me to investigate" Ciel explains.

Ciel takes the letter and goes to his studies without saying a word. "But Ciel you haven't-" Alice stops her sentence when Ciel closes the door.

Alice stands up and reaches for a serving tray. She puts a tea cup on top of a small dish, then she takes another small dish and grabs a piece of Choux pastry and a fork. Taking the tea kettle, Alice pours the jasmine tea into the tea cup and sets it down. She picks up the tray and hands it to Sebastian. "Could you bring this to Ciel?" She asks.

Sebastian nods and takes the tray from her. Alice sits back down as Sebastian makes his way to Ciel's studies.

"Master, I've brought some breakfast" Sebastian says. He sets the tray down on a nearby table then he picks up the tea and sets it down in front of Ciel.

Ciel takes the tea cup, not looking up from the case file, and takes a sip. "Jasmine tea? Odd it taste better than the last one you made" Ciel says.

"Actually Lady Alice made this tea as well as the Choux pastry" Sebastian explains bring the plate to Ciel.

Ciel puts down the files and looks at the pastry. He pick it up as well as the fork and eats a small piece. "How is it? Master" Sebastian asks.

"It's quite good" Ciel says as he continues eating. "Sebastian, it says in the case file that 4 girls have disappeared this week, all girls from ages 12-16. My guess is that Druitt is behind it, he is charged for human trafficking"

Ciel stands "We're going out, Sebastian"

"Where will we be going?" Sebastian asks.

"We're going to visit Lord Druitt" Ciel says darkly.

Meanwhile, Alice and Sophia are planning something in the dining room.

"Tonight we should go out and wait for the kidnapper to snatch one of us" Alice says.

"Milady, I believe this is too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt" Sophia says concerned.

Alice fixes her choker "Sophia, I know you care for me and I know that you will protect me when it comes down to it, not just because of the contract"

"Milady, please be rational" Sophia says.

"I am, Sophia. I want to help Ciel" Alice says.

Sophia frowns "Are you going to tell Lord Pantomhive?"

Alice pouts but that quickly is replaced by a shy smile "I believe that if I tell him, he won't allow my to pursue the plan, but if it makes you feel safer then I shall tell him" Alice says. Sophia reaches out and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Alice's ear.

"Ay where are you off to? Master" Baldo asks.

"Out. I don't need to explain myself to you" Ciel says rudely.

"Are you going to invite Lady Alice to join? Master" Mey-Rin asks.

"No, I won't bother with her, she'll only be a nuisance" Ciel answers not knowing that Alice is listening.

"That was quite cruel, Master" Finny says.

Ciel rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I don't have time to deal with Alice, I've got a case to solve!" He says angrily walking out the door with Sebastian.

Alice emerges from the dining room, her arms crossed over her chest. Sophia stands near her calmly. "Well I didn't know I was such a pest to him, but then again I didn't notice how much he has changed since we were young" Alice says as her eyebrow twitches. "Now I don't see a reason for me to tell him anything anymore. Sophia I refuse to see Lord Phantomhive's eye for the rest of the stay" Alice says storming to her room.

"No, Mistress, the Master is really passionate about solving this case, he didn't mean what he said!" Mey-Rin says in a panic.

"Mey-Rin is it?, I hope you understand why I'm upset, I do admire the way you defend your Master even though he acts like a brat" Alice says before leaving.

Mey-Rin blushes "Oh Master! You're so cruel! She is such a sweet girl!" She cries.

Alice walks into Ciel's room and walks to his wardrobe. She pulls out a white dress shirt and a pair of brown trousers. She steals the clothing and runs to her room to hide it under the bed.

"What do you need male clothing for? Mistress" Sophia asks.

"It's for movement, my trousers were in my luggage which mother and father had forgotten to give to me" Alice explains. "Sophia can we go out? I would like to explore London" Sophia nods and walks out to get a carriage.

Alice then grabs her wallet leaving it in her pocket. She walks to the dark purple dress she wore when she arrived and Alice reaches into the pocket pulling a small dagger that she put into her pocket.

Alice walks down the stairs, Finny stands before her with a gentle smile. "Hello Milady, I hope you don't think less of us based on our Master's behavior" He says.

Alice giggles "Of course not, I would never think lowly of you because of your Master" She says sweetly. "I do hope this clears up a few things" She says walking to the front door.

Sophia is waiting outside opening the carriage door for Alice, Sophia walks in and sits across Alice. The carriage drives away from the Phantomhive estate towards the town center. When the carriage arrives at the town center Sophia helps Alice out of the carriage.

Alice and Sophia begin walking down the street stopping at a few market stands. Only Sophia seem to notice Sebastian and Ciel stalking them.

"Hello Milady" A man says standing near them, offering a variety of tea bags. "Do you have a preference for tea?"

"I like jasmine and earl grey" Alice answers. The man brought out a small box of jasmine and earl grey tea.

"We have the best tea bags in all of England" The man brags. "Would you like to try a cup?"

"If it's really that good then I must" Alice says as the man pour hot water into a cup and leaving in a earl grey tea bag to soak. He sprinkles a bit of sugar. He hands Alice the cup and she takes a sip of the tea. Her eyes light up in delight. "This tea is delicious!" She praises. "I'll buy two boxes of jasmine and earl grey please" Alice says.

He hands Alice the boxes which Sophia takes from her and Alice hands him the money. "Thank you come again"

Alice and Sophia walk away, only to be stop by another salesman, after that a whole sea of salesman crowds around Alice and Sophia. Sophia wraps her left arm around Alice and pushes through the crowd, hanging onto Alice, they got through the crowd.

They begin walking again but then a young man bumps into Alice. She stumbles but he catches her, balancing her. Alice looks up into the boy's eyes. He is a little older than Ciel and Alice and a head taller than Alice. "Hello, I apologize for bumping into you" He says.

"No, it was my fault" Alice insists.

"My lady would you happen to be Alice Ellington?" He asks. It took a minute for Alice to realize.

"Ben Cliffton?" She questions. He nods and they hug happily. "I haven't seen you in over 5 years"

"Well my dad taught me how to run the family business, I haven't been in contact with anyone in the last 5 years" Ben says. Ben examines Alice from head to toe. "I must say that you've grown up beautifully"

Alice blushes bashfully as Sophia steps in front of Alice protectively. "You disgusting brat" Sophia growls. "Keep your dirty thoughts and looks to yourself" She commands.

Meanwhile, Ciel who is spying on Alice, is grumbling in anger seeing Ben flirt with Alice.

"Would this be jealousy I see?" Sebastian teases.

"Shut up! I am not jealous especially not for a foolish child like Alice" Ciel denies.

Ciel then sees Ben grab Alice's hand pulling her to his chest and away from Sophia. Sophia grabs Alice's other hand trying to pull her back. "But she likes me a lot better than you" Ben says to Sophia teasingly, holding Alice tightly.

Ciel clenches his fist, "That bastard" He mumbles. Ben whispers something into Alice's ear then Sophia pulls her away. Sophia drags Alice away from Ben but not before Alice pulls away and kisses Ben's cheek.

Ciel turns away from the scene "We're going home" He orders.

"But what about Lord Druitt?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel glares at an unsuspecting Ben "We'll deal with him soon" He answers.

Later that night, Ciel is waiting for Alice to arrive back from the town center. Once she got back, he made sure that he is there to interrogate her.

"Alice" Ciel calls when she walks through the door with Sophia. Alice ignores his call and brings her new box of tea bags to the kitchen. Ciel follows Alice onto the kitchen. "Where were you today?" Ciel asks pretending not to know.

She doesn't say anything as she reaches for a tea pot. Ciel starts to get angry. "Where ever you go, you should let me or Sebastian know of your where about" Ciel lectures. Alice ignores him and opens the box of jasmine tea, only to see it is not jasmine but black tea.

"Shoot he must've given me the wrong box" Alice whispers to herself.

Ciel forcefully grabs her shoulders, pushing her against the counter "You were supposed to tell me or Sebastian if you were going out! If you were going out at least bring one of the servants with you! You could've been kidnapped and murdered or taken by that creep Ben" He yells angrily at her.

Sophia charges in and pushes Ciel away from Alice. Ciel stumbles back only to be caught by Sebastian. Sophia stands in front of Alice protectively, glaring at Ciel. "Maybe I didn't want to be nuisance towards you by informing you every time I want to go out" Alice argues.

Ciel's face soften hearing the word 'nuisance' from Alice's mouth. "Who are you to tell me what to do? How do you know about Ben? Were you spying on me? You aren't my keeper!" Alice snaps.

Alice picks up the opened black tea box angrily. She shoves pass Sebastian and Ciel with Sophia following, "Don't follow me!" She yells. Sophia freezes shocked that Alice had yelled at her.

Alice realizes what she said and looks at Sophia "I'm sorry, Sophia. But I want to go out alone, I need to calm myself down before I say something worst than what has been said" Alice says walking out the estate.

Sophia stands in the middle of the foyer in distraught. Sophia turns to Ciel and huffs before walking out the manor.

* * *

Alice is in the town center walking alone in the empty streets of London. Alice finds the tea stand but it is empty. She sighs in frustration and turns back, only to have someone put a hand over her mouth and restraining her arms.

She muffles a scream and thrashes trying to get out of the person's grip. During the kidnapping, Alice drops the box of black tea. The person quickly drags the struggling Alice away with him. But Alice quickly grabs the knife in her pocket and stabs the person's leg.

The person grunts loosen their arms around Alice, which she takes advantage of, she slams her head back into the kidnappers face then brings her arm up and elbows them in the neck. The person falls and Alice takes off running.

The kidnapper recovers and runs after Alice, limping with their bleeding leg, they struggle to catch Alice but the long dress she wore is limiting her movement. Alice holds up her skirt as she runs "Help!" She screams constantly.

Alice makes a desperate turn into a dead end. She is out of breath but she continues to yell "Sophia!" She cries. Rapid footsteps were coming closer and closer until the kidnapper is fully visible in front of Alice.

The person staggers towards her. "Sophia!" Alice screams. She points her dagger at the kidnapper but they kept approaching. Alice rips off her choker revealing the contract symbol glowing bright red.

"Sophia rescu-" The kidnapper grabs Alice's wrist and shoulder shoving her back into the wall head first, the impact knocks her out, making her release the knife in her hand.

* * *

At the same time, Sebastian is fighting with Sophia because her anger had destroyed everything in the backyard.

"You really need to control your anger" Sebastian says jumping back onto a podium.

Sophia throws one of Sebastian's knives back him, he leans his head and knife skids pass Sebastian's face, stabbing into the estate walls. "If your Master hadn't said such cruel things to my Mistress, I wouldn't have destroy the garden" Sophia says gripping a spear head pointing it at Sebastian.

Sophia leaps at Sebastian as he does the same. _"Sophia!"_ Sophia freezes in the middle of her attack at the faint call from Alice. Sebastian takes advantage of Sophia's vulnerability to swing a knife at her. He stabs her chest, making her regain focus, red stains her white blouse and she ignores the call of her mistress.

She uses her spear head to stab Sebastian, aiming for his face but he blocks forcing the spear head to stab his left arm. Sophia quickly pulls it out and aims at him again but he uses a fork to block the spear head, the two metals collide making a screeching sound.

"What's going on out here?" Baldo asks with Mey-Rin and Finny standing next to him. Sophia and Sebastian were face to face, their weapons clash together.

Sophia shoves Sebastian back, hiding her spear head behind her back. Sophia and Sebastian narrow their eyes at each other. "You better get in, before you both get sick" Finny says worriedly. Sophia composes herself and walks into the estate. Sebastian looks up at the staff, they quickly run back inside.

Ciel is waiting in his studies, he is waiting for Alice's return, in order to apologize to her. But by midnight, Ciel had dozed off at his desk. Sophia however, becomes concern, for Alice hasn't return from town center.

Sophia stares at the back of hand the whole night as the star marking the contract starts to fade.

* * *

Alice wakes up in a large cage, her eyes flutter open, her vision clears, and she sits up, holding the back of her head in pain. She turns her head and sees a group of girls in ripped clothes, they are squished in the middle of the cage.

"Are you okay?" A girl that is younger then Alice approaches. The girl holds her hand out to Alice which she takes. "My name's Cara" She introduces.

"Alice" She responds. Cara has short brown hair with blue eyes, she is a few inches shorter than Alice and her clothing were wrinkled but not ripped. It is clearly visible on all the girls that they were abused. "What's happening?"

"The man who kidnapped us is selling us into prostitution" Cara explains. Alice frowns and touches the side of her neck where the contract symbol is imprinted on her skin.

"Sophia, rescue me now" Alice calls. Silence takes over and nothing happens.

"Who are you talking to? Alice" Cara asks. Alice is mortified and turns to Cara.

Alice grabs Cara's shoulders "Cara, I need you to look at my neck is there a mark?"

Cara looks at Alice's neck "It's really faint" Cara answers. Alice thanks Cara and rubs her neck in concern.

* * *

Ciel wakes up at his desk and grumbles crankily. "Sebastian!" He calls. He walks out of the studies only to be attack by Sophia. She grabs the collar of Ciel's shirt and shoves him against the wall.

"My Mistress didn't come back last night, if something happened to her, I swear I will kill you" Sophia growls raising her arms up and Ciel's legs begin to dangle. Her eyes turn a glowing red and her teeth sharpen. Sebastian shoves Sophia off of Ciel.

Ciel grabs his neck as Sebastian aims for Sophia. She dodges to the side and just as Sebastian is about to leap at her again, Finny intercepts. Standing between the two demons is a determined Finnian. "You both need to stop fighting, we have a urgent matter to deal with" Finny says.

"There was another kidnapping down at town center" Finny explains. Sophia's eyes widen, she runs pass Finny. Ciel demands to go to town center. Sophia, however is already making her way to town center.

When Ciel arrives at the town center. There are police surrounding a large area that led from the market place to beside the housing buildings. Ciel makes his way through the police line but is stop by Arthur Randall. "You can't be here!" He snaps.

"We know the possible victim, Alice Ellington" Sebastian explains.

Arthur grunts "There is no way to tell who the girl was, there were no witnesses"

"On the contrary, Alice Ellington is currently staying at the Phantomhive manor and disappeared to town center last night" Sebastian counters.

Ciel shoves pass Arthur to see Sophia on her knees near a dagger and a ripped choker. "She was coming here to return tea bags, I should've followed her. No, I shouldn't have ignore her calls" Sophia says in regret.

Ciel and Sebastian don't say anything. They watch her as she stares at the silver dagger. "Are you sure this was your Mistress?" A detective asks.

Sophia holds the dagger in her gloved hand, her thumb trace the engraving at the handle. "I was with her when she had gotten this, A.B.C.R.E stands for Alice Briar Clare Rose Ellington" Sophia explains. She eyes the dagger before she puts it in her pocket. "I want her found alive and in good health" Sophia demands.

"We will try our best to find-" Sophia interrupts Arthur.

"You will not try, you will do" Sophia commands. Arthur instantly sends out policemen to scout the area.

Sophia moves towards the market place and picks up the black tea box. Sebastian approaches Sophia "This is about more than your contract" He says.

Sophia doesn't face him "The contract is what brought us together but it surprised me of why she chose to make a deal with a demon, she wanted to protect her and her family, most people ask for revenge but she wanted protection and her kindness towards me even though she knows I was going to take her life" Sophia looks at Sebastian and Ciel. "She's my best friend and I love her"

"Developing a emotional attachment can be very dangerous" Sebastian says. Sophia didn't say anything. "Well that just means we have to find her now doesn't it?" Sophia is shocked but she smiles faintly at him.

* * *

The kidnapper had been revealed to Alice, when he came in, and wrenched one of the girls from the cage. The salesman that sold the tea to Alice.

Cara feels the need to protect Alice, keeping her pure, she states that "If he comes back and pulls you, I'll take your place" but Alice would rather protect Cara because she needs her innocence.

The kidnapper comes in once more with a rich man. "Which one would you like?" He asks. He is eyeing Cara. Alice held Cara tightly.

"I want the short brunette, Jack" The man says pointing at Cara. Jack opens the cage and walks to Alice and Cara. He grabs Cara's arm and tries to yank her from Alice but she just held Cara tighter. Jack slaps Alice's face but she wouldn't let her go. Jack grips Alice's face and pushes her back forcefully.

He pulls Cara out and gives her to the client, he closes the cage door. Alice recovers and bangs on the cage door screaming out to the client and Cara. "No! Please! Take me instead! Please!" Alice begs. "Cara!" But they pull her away as Alice screams for Cara. Alice slides down the cage door.

It is an hour when Cara returns to the cage, she immediately runs into Alice's arms sobbing. Alice strokes Cara's hair in comfort, "Don't worry Cara, I'm going to get all of us out of here" She promises.

Cara cries herself to sleep in Alice's arms. Alice hands Cara to another girl. She spots a broken piece of the cage sticking upwards from beneath a girl's foot. Alice reaches down and yanks the broken metal and sticks it in her pocket.

As the day goes on girls were being called but fortunately Alice wasn't chosen. Next thing Alice knows it's been a week and everyday the mark on her neck fades until it is gone. As Alice fears for her life, Sophia, Ciel, and Sebastian were searching for her and discovering clues that might lead them to her kidnapper.

One day changes, Jack walks in and opens the cage door, pulling Alice out. Cara tries to latch onto her but fails to keep her. Jack yanks Alice to a nearby room, where a customer is waiting. "Hm...She's a cute one ain't she?"

The customer grabs Alice's chin and pulls her away from Jack. Jack leaves, locking the door behind him. "Get undress" He commands. Alice looks down and unbuttons her dress. She removes it from her body leaving on her corset that covers her breast and an under skirt. He lays on the bed, and motions for her to approach.

She walks slowly to him, noticing how disgusting he is, she unties her braided bun putting the green ribbon behind her back. The greedy man pulls her on top of him, setting her on his crotch. He pulls handcuff from the dresser. Alice grabs the handcuffs faking a seductive smile and locks his hands to the bed.

He smiles at her making her want to vomit but she suppresses the feeling. She quickly grips her green ribbon in both hands and wraps it around his neck tightly. The man's eyes widen as he starts to move violently. He tries to shake Alice off of him.

The man couldn't let out a scream, before he dies. He stops struggling and she releases the ribbon around his neck. Alice shakes with guilt "He's dead" She mumbles climbing off of his body. She falls to the floor in fear.

She runs to the door to make sure nobody heard her and then she grabs her dress and puts it back on. Her curled hair is messy but it didn't compare to her tear stained cheeks. She sits on the floor crying silently. She puts her hand to her forehead, brushing back her bangs.

"Sophia help me please" Alice sobs out, her hand moves to her neck rubbing the mark that was once there. Alice uses her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

Alice bites at her index finger, breaking skin causing blood to spill. She traces her bloody finger along the wood floor, creating a circle that surrounds her. Alice recreates the contract seal. Alice sits on her knees in the middle of the bloody seal.

She puts her hands together and closes her eyes tightly. There is a sudden burn at her neck. "Sophia, this is an order, save me now" Alice commands.

The lights go out and Alice opens her eyes. Alice begins to hear thuds outside the door. Then the door breaks down and in comes Sophia. Alice runs into Sophia's open arms and sobs. Sophia strokes Alice's hair in comfort.

Ciel walks in the door looking pass Sophia and Alice, seeing the dead man on the bed. "C'mon we've got to get Alice out of here!" He yells at Sophia.

They break apart and run out the door, Alice pulls out of Sophia's hold "Wait! I have to free the other girls!" She says running the opposite direction of the exit. Alice breaks down the door to the room where Jack kept the kidnapped girls.

"Alice! What's going on?" Cara asks. Alice runs to the front of the cage and pulls out the broken metal piece and jams it into the lock. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain. I need to get you out of here" Alice says picking at the lock. Sophia rushes into the room. "Sophia I can't unlock the cage" Sophia steps forward and Alice steps aside. Sophia grips the cage and rips off the cage door. Cara and the other girls runs out of the cage, following Sophia and Alice out the building.

Waiting outside is a crowd of police, each girl is taken home to their families. But before Cara leaves, she hugs Alice and says goodbye. Alice looks at Sebastian who smiles and bows his head to her. Alice then shifts her eyes to Ciel, he smiles somewhat apologetically.

Alice runs and jumps onto Ciel, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I forgive you Ciel" She says cheerfully. He blushes, holding her waist to keep from falling.

Alice notices that the paramedics were pushing bodies into a truck, making Alice lean her face into Ciel's neck. Sebastian stands next to Sophia "I guess this means your master is no longer pure" He says.

Sophia shakes her head and smiles "She is slightly tainted but not impure, light controls her heart and no matter what that will never change" She says.

From that moment Sebastian saw Sophia in a new light, not just another demon but somewhat pure.

Alice is brought back to Phantomhive Estate, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldo greets her with open arms, squeezing her to death. They had made her a cake and decorated the whole house for her return. Though the guilt of the strangled man haunts Alice, she pretends to be okay. Ciel hands Alice a letter written by her parents.

'Dear my darling Alice, your father and I hope your enjoying your stay at the Phantomhive Estate. There are many problems down in Italy so we may have to stay a bit longer than expected

._ We didn't realize that we had forgotten your luggage until we were at the docks. I hope Sophia is doing well. Love, Mom'_

Alice smiles, putting down the letter. "Did you happen to tell my mother about the kidnapping?" Alice asks.

"No, we were waiting for you to tell her" Ciel replies. She shook her head.

"There's no need" Alice says. "Could I have a cup of tea please?" Mey-Rin rushes to pour her a cup. Alice takes a sip, enjoying the taste of the herbal tea.

Baldo makes his way to Sophia who is watching Alice. "So...Since your not worrying about Lady Alice. I want to say I admire your protective instinct, I would like to know if you would like to have dinner with me?"

Sophia is surprise by the sudden invitation. "I am flattered by the offer and your attempt to court me but I must decline, my mistress is all I need to think about right now"

Baldo's face falls but he smiles understandingly "I understand when you're ready let me know" He says. Sophia nods.

That night Sophia lays in bed holding Alice protectively as if she may disappear again. Alice snuggles into Sophia's neck "I killed someone today, Sophia. He could've had a family"

"He was going to hurt you, take your innocence, he would've died even if you weren't the one to kill him" Sophia admits. Alice shuts her eyes, gripping Sophia's shirt.

"I love you, Sophia" Alice mumbles before falling asleep.

Sophia caresses Alice sleeping face, gently moving a strand of strawberry blond hair from her face. "I love you too" She whispers. Unknowingly, Sebastian stood outside listening to Sophia and Alice.

"I see your out here as well, Sebastian" Ciel says standing in his bedroom doorway. "It seems all of us are worried that she might disappear, or was I wrong and you were here for Sophia?"

"Indeed, I can not hide anything from you, Master" Sebastian says smiling.

Ciel's face turns serious "Watch over Alice. Help Sophia out" Sebastian bows his head confirming the request. Ciel walks inside, shutting the door.

The morning comes, the sun shines through the curtains, Sophia is careful, not to wake Alice when she moves out from her side. Sophia slips out the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Sebastian is there waiting by the door frame. "I've asked Mey-Rin to take over, so you don't have to worry about her disappearing" Sebastian didn't see it coming.

Sophia kisses Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you" She says before walking down the stairs. Sebastian touches his cheek and smirks.

Ciel is in his studies, looking over another case files. He stretches his arms out, he gets up, getting ready to walk out the door. When Elizabeth bursts in with a childish grin on her face "Ciel!" She screams.

She tackles him in a hug "Oof Lizzy" Ciel breaths out.

Alice walks in the door way rubbing her eyes as she yawns. "Ciel? What's with all the noi-" Alice starts seeing Elizabeth hugging a surprised Ciel.

Elizabeth pulls away from Ciel and looks towards Alice who is still in her night gown. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Alice Ellington and you are?" Alice questions.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiance" She explains.

Alice looks at her realization. "Oh I remember you, when we were younger, my father brought me to a party where we met and then he would bring me to the Midford estate" Alice remembers.

Ciel looks at her and then realizes "Ali" He mumbles catching the attention of Elizabeth and Alice.

"What?" Elizabeth asks.

"Nothing" Ciel says. He watches as Alice leaves the room and goes back to her room. He turns back to Elizabeth. "She's staying here until her parents get back from Italy, the owner of the Ellington business expansion"

Elizabeth nods understandingly. "Ciel, want to play chess?" She asks.

"I suppose" Ciel says.

* * *

Mey-Rin is helping Alice put on her corset. Mey-Rin pulls the lace out, making Alice gasp. "Mey-Rin that's tight enough thank you" Alice breaths out.

Mey-Rin releases in a panic "Oh Milady I'm so sorry!" Alice waves it off.

Mey-Rin gets a dress from the wardrobe, it is the blue dinner gown. "Would you like to wear this one? Milady" She asks.

"No I prefer to wear that at dinner tonight" Alice replies.

Mey-Rin puts the dress back and picks out another dress, the black lolita dress. The dress is beautifully displayed on Alice. Mey-Rin brushes and ties the top of Alice's hair in a ponytail, leaving her bangs neatly brushed. Alice thanks Mey-Rin and she leaves.

Alice sits at her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror. She is comparing herself to Elizabeth. Alice prefers Elizabeth's emerald green over her amethyst purple eyes. Also, Alice likes Elizabeth's golden blond locks over her strawberry blond hair. Elizabeth has a smile that lights up the room in Alice's opinion, Alice pouts knowing that she is perfect for Ciel Phantomhive.

Alice is jealous of Elizabeth and she knows it, Elizabeth is engaged to the boy she fell in love with, when they were just young children.

Alice starts to remember what had happened that led her to make a contract with Sophia and cringes. Tears start to stream her face. She rubs her eyes, trying to stop the tears but is unsuccessful in doing so. Her nose is slightly pink from crying.

Sophia walks through the door and sees Alice. "Why do you look so gloom?"

"I was just thinking" Alice says. Sophia looks at Alice's face in the mirror in concern.

* * *

Ciel plays his last piece, winning check mate. Elizabeth pouts in defeat "Oh I could've sworn I was winning" She says. Ciel then puts his black chess pieces back in order as Elizabeth does the same. "Ciel?" Elizabeth calls. He looks up at her. "There's a costume party at the Trancy estate tonight, would you like to go?"

"I wasn't aware of it, but if you would like me to go, I will" Ciel says making sure not to upset Elizabeth. Elizabeth cheers.

"We could have matching costumes, I'll go pick some out right now" Elizabeth says dragging her maid Nina out the door. Ciel sighs, walking out the door.

Ciel walks back to his studies and continues reading the case file. But then he pulls the file on the Trancy's. There is only one living member in the Trancy family, the son Alois, after he was born, Alois was kidnapped. His mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide and left his father to search for him alone.

During his time spent abducted, Alois claimed that he was kept as a slave in an unknown village. An event, which occurred within said village, left all the villagers dead and Alois as the only survivor.

Alois returned with Claude Faustus and became the head of the Trancy household after his father died under mysterious circumstances. Alois' father had died 2 years ago and in the mix, Alois lost his betrothed. His ex-fiance isn't on the file.

Sebastian comes in without consent, "Master I-" Ciel interrupts with a 'settle' scream in panic, filing the papers on his desk around. Sebastian walks next to Ciel and reaches for the Trancy file. "Lady Elizabeth told me about the costume party at the Tracy manor" Sebastian says looking over the file.

Ciel snatches the file from Sebastian "I will not disappoint her because I don't want to go, I was just looking at who we're dealing with, look at this Alois Trancy was kidnapped at a young age and comes back out of nowhere with a butler, then suddenly his father dies" Ciel says showing Sebastian the file.

"It would seem there is another person that made a deal with a demon" Sebastian comments. "Shall I go tell Lady Alice about the party?"

"Yes, and then make sure Alice gets a costume. Elizabeth is only buying my costume" Ciel explains. Sebastian bows and walks out of the studies. Ciel takes notice of Sebastian's lighter almost gleeful steps as he walks away.

When Sebastian knocks at Alice's door. Sophia opens the door and steps out the room. "My master instructed me to inform Lady Alice of a costume party this evening" Sebastian says.

"I will let my mistress know, thank you" Sophia says.

"I was as instructed to make sure that Lady Alice has a costume to wear tonight" Sebastian explains.

"What do you suggest? My mistress is currently reading and does not want to be disturbed" Sophia says crossing her arms.

"Well Sophia I don't know if you know but I am one hell of a butler" Sebastian smirks.

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth returns with two costumes Elizabeth chose the prince and princess costume. Her gown is a light blue color that looks almost white. Her tiara is pure silver with a sapphire stone.

While Ciel's costume has a dark blue tail coat, a white dress shirt, and black trousers, Elizabeth matches the outfit with a silver crown. He wears a pair of black boots to match his trousers. Elizabeth and Ciel looks like a real life prince and princess minus Ciel's eye patch.

Ciel, Elizabeth, Sebastian, and the other servants are awaiting patiently in the main hall. Alice is still in her room along with Sophia. "We've been waiting here for awhile, the party is going to start soon" Elizabeth claims.

"She will be down soon" Finnian says.

As if on cue, Sophia walks to the top of the stairs. Following her is Alice in a white off shoulder blouse, a black under breast corset over the blouse, and a red velvet button up coat that shows the corset. She is wearing a light petticoat under her black skirt. At the top of her skirt, there is a red scarf that is tied to the side.

She wears a pair of dark brown boots. Her hair is in a neat ponytail but a red bandana covers the top of her head. To finish off her costume she has a sword that sits in her belt. Alice has the perfect female pirate costume.

They all stare at her in awe with the exception of Sophia and Sebastian who helped create the costume.

"Oh Milady, that is beautiful!" Mey-Rin gushes. Ciel looks at Alice with a shy smile on his face as he nods in agreement.

"Thank you, Sophia and Sebastian made it for me" Alice says brightly as Sophia grins at Sebastian. Ciel looks at Sebastian somewhat shock. Sophia notices a change in Sebastian's facial structure. "Shall we go then?" Alice asks.

Everyone agrees and walks into the carriage. Elizabeth, Nina, Ciel, Alice, Sophia, and Sebastian in all in one carriage.

Halfway to the Trancy estate, Alice notices Sebastian's occasional glances towards Sophia. She giggles out of nowhere causing everyone to look at her. "What is so funny?" Elizabeth asks.

"Sebastian" She answers. She turns to his confuse face "Well whenever you look at a certain direction, movement of the outer orbicularis oculi pars lateralis, it indicates that you're happy" Alice explains.

Ciel smirks at Sebastian. "If I may ask, where are we going?" Alice asks curiously.

"The Trancy estate" Elizabeth answers causing Alice to tense.

Sophia notices and puts her hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice pushes Sophia's hands off her shoulder and moves away from the others. She holds her head, clawing at her hair. Alice starts to tear up and panic. Sophia instantly reacts and pulls Alice in a strong hold, using her elbow to break open the right door. She tightens her hold on the upset Alice and jumps out of the carriage.

Sophia and Alice land in the middle of the empty street. Sophia holds the panicking Alice hoping it would calm her down. "I can't go back there, Sophia, I can't" Alice muffles in Sophia's blouse. "He is there"

Sophia tries to hush Alice's cries. "You need to face this, he can't hurt you or your parents anymore, he will have to go through me before he hurts you"

"But he has a household of demons what if-" Sophia interrupts Alice.

"They will have to kill me to get to you, and I am telling you, I'm never going to give up on you no matter what" Sophia states looking straight in her eyes.

Alice sniffles "Your facial muscle don't show any symmetry" Sophia wipes her tears "You're not lying" Sophia shakes her head. "Okay, lets go"

Sophia carries Alice and takes off towards the Trancy estate. At the front gate, Sophia releases Alice but as she walks through the gates, she shakes. The doors open to the Trancy estate. Sophia follows Alice inside, staying close to her.

It didn't seem the party had started, there wasn't many people, but enough to fill the room halfway. There is no sign of the guest of honor.

Ciel and Elizabeth sees them, they walk to them. "Alice, what happened? You started panicking out of nowhere" Elizabeth asks. Alice shakes her, not wanting to answer.

Instead, Sebastian goes to introduce Alice and Sophia to Lau, Mao, Prince Soma, and Agni. Elizabeth speaks up when she hears the bells. "Well Lord Trancy is about to make his appearance"

Alice clenches her fists when the doors open. In walks a blond boy not older than 17. His icy blue eyes narrow cockily, his platinum blond hair is shape with a singular, noticeable cowlick curls up to the left.

"As you may know I am Alois Trancy, I do hope your enjoying yourself" He says somewhat mockingly. His blue eyes scan the crowd when his eyes stop on Alice. Alois smirks as Alice grimaces. "I would like to have the first dance" He starts as he makes his way through the crowd. Alois holds out his hand to Alice. "Would you like to dance?"

Alice knows that since it is Alois' party, it is protocol not to deny the host, the first dance. Alice puts her hand in his, and Alois yanks her towards him to the middle of the dance floor. Alois puts his hand on her waist, pulling her close, they are close enough that her chest presses lightly against his chest. He grips her hand.

"I would say I'm surprise to see you again, but I'm really not. I always knew you would come back" Alois gloats as he leads her into the waltz.

"If I had known that you invited us, I wouldn't have came" Alice snaps. Alois frowns but he quickly replaces it with a smirk.

"You can't tell me you're still mad about what happened" Alois says. Alice fights the urge to slap him.

"Infuriated is the correct term, Alois" Alice corrects as Alois spins her. "You put your hands on me, you hurt me" Alice says.

Alois pulls her in and dips her. He caresses Alice's face as he pulls her up at the end of the song. "I will get you, Alice Ellington" Alois states. "I'll make sure of it" Sophia pulls Alice away from Alois.

Claude stands near Alois. "I suppose you remember her, my ex-fiance" Alois says staring at Alice. "She was supposed to be mine, then you couldn't defeat that maid she signed a deal with, I am disappointed that you could not handle a girl, Claude" Alois mocks.

Claude adjusts his glasses and narrows his eyes "Trust me, your highness. It will not happen again"

Ciel is mad but he won't admit it, of how Alois had gotten so close to Alice. Elizabeth notices his jealousy but doesn't say anything. Alice reaches for Sophia in attempt to forget that she is at her ex-fiance's party. Alice and Sophia dance childishly, laughing gleefully in doing so. Elizabeth invites Ciel to dance after awhile.

Soon, Claude steals Sophia from Alice, forcing her to dance with him. Alice looks at Sophia concern but not because she fears Claude but because she could feel Sebastian jealous entity radiating from behind her.

"So you've return Sophia" Claude says.

"I'm not staying if that's what you're thinking, and trust me when I say that you better keep away from my mistress" Sophia threatens.

"I see you haven't changed" Claude smirks. Sophia rolls her eyes. "I also see that you got another demon lover" Claude gestures to Sebastian who is standing nearby. "Was I not enough for you?" He teases.

Sophia looks at her with disgust "We were and never will be lovers" She states. Claude shifts his eyes to Sebastian and decides to piss him off. Claude uses his right hand to touch Sophia's cheek and he leans his face towards her. Sophia grabs his neck, pushing his head back. Claude releases her completely but she doesn't budge.

Sophia squeezes his neck, using her nails to break through his skin. Sophia shoves him away with ease. Blood drips from her fingertips. Claude touches his bleeding neck and looks at the blood on his palms. Sophia wipes the blood away.

"If you'll excuse me, I will be returning to my mistress" Sophia says leaving Claude.

Claude wipes away all the blood before returning to Alois' side. "Claude, start the plan but I want to change the target, Alice Ellington"

"Yes your highness, I will alert Hannah and the triplets right away" Claude says walking away.

As Sophia is returning to Alice, Sebastian steps in and invites her to dance. Sophia looks to Alice, who is dancing with Prince Soma and accepts his offer. Alice notices as Prince Soma twirls her, that Hannah is looking directly at her. But then Claude passes her, whispering something in her ear causing her to nod in response. Prince Soma then spins Alice to Agni, who holds her hand and waist.

But when she touches his hand, there is a sound from a demonic instrument, every human in the room grabs their ear. There is a sharp ringing in Alice's ear. Agni reaches and jabs her in the neck. The ringing stops but not for everyone. Sebastian does the same for Ciel as Sophia jabs Elizabeth and Nina. The other humans suddenly melts away, reemerging as porcelain dolls double the number of people.

"Hannah stop this!" Alice yells. But Hannah doesn't listen, the triplets jump in, zooming pass Ciel and Sebastian towards Alice. Sophia jumps in front of her and knocks them back. Sophia brings out her staff and starts fight with the triplets. Agni then takes Sophia's place as Alice protector.

Sebastian runs and uses his right arm to smash the instrument in half, causing Hannah to leap back. Hannah gestures the dolls to come forward and they all push at Sebastian. The doors to the Trancy estate lock shut, not allowing any escape.

"Alice, my darling. Do you see what happens when you leave me?" Alois' voice echoes. Everyone but Sophia looks at Alice in shock.

"No time to stare, there's a way out in the library" Alice informs them. Ciel, Elizabeth, Nina, Mao, Lau, Prince Soma, and Agni follow Alice towards the back room as Sebastian and Sophia fight the triplets and porcelain dolls.

In the next room is the dining room. It is empty, but not for long. A pack of abnormal wolves, the wolves growl at them. The wolves run at them, Elizabeth screams in horror.

Alice leaps onto one of the wolves and over the pack. Agni uses his right hand to attack the wolves, Mao takes out a hammer and assist him in doing so. Agni and Mao make a pathway for the rest to run.

Agni tells Mao "Go on, I've got to this" Mao stops and runs to follow Alice.

They arrive in the music room, Alice sees the door to the hall that leads to the library. Alice leads them in the direction but then spiders in all shapes and sizes. Alice walks around the spiders. Mao squashes every spider near her. They didn't notice the human size black widow spider hanging over their heads.

A line of spider web wraps around Alice's waist. The spider ropes Alice and pull her towards itself. Alice struggles helplessly. Ciel watches as Alice takes out a dagger in her boot and cuts the string. She's release but the spider re grasps her hand. Alice cuts the string and falls. Prince Soma is quick to catch her before she hits the ground.

Mao jumps up and uses her hammer to squish the bug but it didn't affect it. Alice smacks the spiders that block their way as Mao distracts the black widow. They escape into the hall. Porcelain dolls come out of the library doors.

There weren't anymore major fighters in the group, but Elizabeth pulls out a sword from the wall decoration. Alice throws off her black skirt revealing black trousers, she pulls out the sword from her belt. Elizabeth looks at Alice with a determine face which Alice returns. The porcelain dolls march towards the group.

Alice and Elizabeth run at the dolls with full force, stabbing and slicing each and everyone of them. They take down all the dolls, allowing the rest to move ahead. Elizabeth turns toward the door, when all the dolls got up and tries to attack an unsuspecting Elizabeth. Alice quickly blocks the dolls arm with her arm.

Alice pushes the doll backwards. "Go! Get out of here!" She commands. Prince Soma and Lau make their way to the library. As Elizabeth is about to leave she notices Ciel just standing there.

"Ciel, c'mon we've got to go" Elizabeth says pulling at his arm.

"No, I'm not leaving her. Ali!" He calls.

Alice hears her old nickname and turns to look at him for a split second when another doll enters her sight. Alice dodges and yells to Elizabeth "Elizabeth get him out of here!" Alice blocks another doll arm. Elizabeth yanks Ciel and drags him away forcefully.

Alice runs at the dolls, swinging her sword. That's when Hannah appears and stops the dolls. "Hannah" Alice says.

"Alice, you're coming with me" Hannah demands. Alice shakes her head and holds up her sword. "Suit yourself" Hannah appears behind Alice and holds her captive. "I'm sorry, Alice. But I must take you in" Hannah says.

As soon as Hannah finishes her sentence. Alice and Hannah are forcefully shoved apart. Sophia appears in between them, "My apologies, those triplets are quite the hand full" Sophia says.

Hannah grunts and attacks Sophia. Sophia blocks her attack and uses her staff to jab Hannah in the stomach, pushing her back. Sophia uses her staff to jump kick Hannah. But Hannah doesn't back down, she and Sophia clash, neither giving up.

"Go now!" Sophia yells dodging an attack. Alice runs towards the library door. She bursts through the door leaving Sophia to fight Hannah.

"Alice, I see you've made it to the library" Alice looks up to see Alois speaking to her on the ledge. Claude stands at the exit silently, allowing Alois to speak. "I've let your friends go but you aren't going anywhere" Alois says smugly.

Alice stands there silently knowing she couldn't face a demon. "Initially, I was going after Ciel Phantomhive but then you showed up. It changed my plans. You were to become my wife, Alice but you left me and signed a deal with a demon to keep me away" He smirks. "You didn't honestly think a demon like Sophia could compare to a demon like Claude did you?"

"Why were you going after Ciel?" Alice asks.

"Ciel Phantomhive is indeed an interesting person, I wanted to make him mine but also his butler Sebastian Michealis killed my brother" Alois answers. "Now down to business. Claude, I want Alice to be mine, never let her leave me again" Alois orders. Claude bows.

Alice draws her sword cautiously. "Claude has always been good at fulfilling orders but he won't succeed this time" Alice says.

Alois frowns "What you think you can escape from Claude? From Me?"

"I've done it once, I'll do it again" Alice states, her purple eyes begin to turn blood red, the contract seal traces in her eyes, the seal illuminating on her neck. "Sophia, this is an order, get me out of here now!"

Immediately, Sophia bursts through the door and grabs Alice in an instant. Sophia quickly makes a get away out the window before Claude could stop her.

Sophia lands safely on the ground far from the Trancy estate. Alice spots Ciel and the others walking towards them along with Sebastian, Agni, and Mao. Alice runs up to them, only to be crush by them. Sophia reunites with Sebastian "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Sophia questions.

"Just wondering" Sebastian answers.

They walk tiredly to the Phantomhive estate. Upon arriving Elizabeth speaks up. "Alice you have some explaining to do" She states.

Alice sighs but agrees non the less. They sit in the living room as Sebastian provides tea for each of them. "When I was 12, my family arranged an marriage agreement with the Trancy's. When I first met the Trancy's, it was only Alois and his father" Alice starts.

"But in his file, it said Alois was kidnapped until he was 15, just before his father died" Ciel claims.

"The files are wrong, Alois was 13 at the time, and to me, he was the sweetest boy. But his father looked at me wrong, I caught his father 'touching' Alois at one point and was scared he'd do the same to me" Alice explains. "But after his father had died and he had gained Claude. He didn't harass me. He..." She trails, her, lip quivers.

They wait for her to continue "He what?" Elizabeth questions.

"He hit me, he beat me to the point where I was in medical care for 4 months" Alice claims. "My family tried to take me from him but he wouldn't give me up, that's when I got Sophia and was protected ever since" Only Sebastian and Ciel really understand what she meant. Alice shakes her head "I was free of Alois for 6 months, now he's back" Sophia holds her hand. They look at her with sympathy.

"We'll protect you, Alice" Prince Soma cries holding her hands in his. "Agni and I won't let you down" He says.

Mao yanks Alice and holds her against her breast "_We_ are going to protect, Alice" Lau says.

"I appreciate the offer but I would have to decline, I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me" Alice says waving them off.

"But Alice, your going to need protection" Lau says.

"She's got protection" Sophia speaks up. Lau shrugs. "Now it's late, you all should get going" Sophia says gesturing them out the door. She practically shoves Lau and Mao out the main doors as well as Agni and Prince Soma.

It leaves Alice, Ciel, and Elizabeth in the room. "Alice could you leave? I need to speak with Ciel alone" Elizabeth says. Alice nods and takes her leave.

* * *

Ciel looks at Elizabeth curiously. She looks at him sadly. "Do you like Alice?" She questions.

Ciel looks appalled at Elizabeth "What? No, absolutely not. Why would you think that?" He asks.

Elizabeth looks at him knowingly "You wouldn't leave her behind even though you knew she was capable of handling herself. She makes you smile like you used to" She explains. "Ali as in the little girl from the Funtom Celebration. I should've known"

"You remember Alice?" Ciel asks. Elizabeth nods. Ciel smiles.

"I remembered when you screamed Ali, the look on your face made me remember" She explains. "She makes you happy doesn't she?" Ciel doesn't say anything. "Then I'm happy to say that the engagement is off" Elizabeth smiles at Ciel's shock face.

Elizabeth kisses his cheek and walks out the door with Nina following. Alice is in the main hall speaking with Sophia. Elizabeth goes up to her "He's all yours now" She says before she leaves.

* * *

"Lady Elizabeth, your just going to give up on Lord Phantomhive?" Nina questions following Elizabeth to the carriage.

"I always thought I'd be the one to make him happy, to make him smile like he used to before his parents died. But as much as I tried, he never smiles. But then Alice comes along and suddenly it's like he's remembering the happiness that had left his heart" Elizabeth explains. She turns to Nina with a genuine smile.

"I've been waiting for the day when someone brought a smile upon his face again, and I'm not going to stand in his way" Elizabeth says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice is looking at Sophia with a confuse look on her face, trying to figure out what Elizabeth meant. Alice peeks through the door of the living room to see Ciel sitting on the couch where Elizabeth had left him.

Alice makes her way to him. She sits next to him. "Elizabeth broke off our engagement" Ciel says.

"I'm sorry" Alice says sympathetically. He shakes his head.

"I guess she's right about everything" He says. "Do you remember me? At all?"

Alice smiles "Of course I do, from the Funtom Celebration when we were 9"

_The Funtom Corporation Celebration, Vincent Phantomhive was shaking hands with Henry Ellington for sponsoring his company. As they discussed their businesses, Rachel, Demetria, Madam Red, and Alexis are talking about their daily lives._

_Henry leans over and whispers something to Vincent who nods in response. "Attention Everyone!" Vincent announces. "My dear friend Henry Ellington's daughter Alice, would like to make a toast to the Funtom Corporation for their successful deal with the Ellington" He announces._

_A young girl with short strawberry blond hair and purple eyes walks to the front of the crowd. A violin in hand, she waits for everyone to look at younger Ciel looks away from playing with the younger Elizabeth, at the young Alice._

_Alice starts playing her violin, the song was Sweet DayDream by Tchaikovsky. Ciel was amazed at the beautiful song that was being played by the girl._

_"She's so young and playing Tchaikovsky, magnificent" Rachel says._

_"She's been practicing for this day, she loves performing" Demetria says._

_Alice finishes the song and smiles brightly at the crowd. They applaud and she bows_

_. Alice walks to her father in excitement. Ciel follows her._

_"You were wonderful Alice" Vincent compliments._

_"Thank you for letting me play" She says. Vincent notices Ciel hiding away from Alice. He smiles._

_"Alice, would you like to meet my son Ciel?" He asks. Alice nods. Vincent looks at his son who blushes bashfully. "Ciel, would you please come here? Someone would like to meet you" Ciel makes his way to Vincent._

_Standing by his father, Ciel was embarrassed. "Hello Ciel" Alice greets pulling him into a hug._

_Ciel blushes madly, she releases him "H-hello" He replies. Vincent smiles at his son's embarrassed face._

_"Why don't you go play with Elizabeth. Bring Alice with you" Vincent suggests. Alice gives Henry her violin and grabs Ciel's hand._

_Ciel turns to Alice "That song was beautiful" He compliments._

_"Thank you, I've been practicing a lot for this" Alice explains._

_They find Elizabeth lost in the crowd. "Lizzy!" Ciel calls. Elizabeth spots them and runs to them. "This is Lizzy" Ciel introduces._

_"Hello, my name is Alice" She says._

_"Can we call you Ali instead?" Ciel asks. Alice raises an eyebrow at him. "Elizabeth likes to be called Lizzy, I thought we could shorten your name too"_

_Alice thinks about it "I like the name Ali" She says._

"I remember you gave me the nickname Ali that night but we never saw each other after that day" Alice says. "Until now"

"Elizabeth brought something up earlier. She made me realize that after my parents had died, I was never truly happy. Until, you came back into my life" Ciel explains. Alice looks at Ciel surprise. Ciel holds her hands gently.

"Alice, when I was 9, I knew I loved you but those feelings were locked away after my family died. But I want you to know that I loved you then and love you now" He confesses.

Before Alice could speak, Ciel touches her cheek and pulls her in for a kiss. Their lips touch, sending shivers down Alice's spine. Alice closes her eyes and slides her right hand up to his shoulder. Ciel pulls away for air, they breath lightly. Ciel presses his forehead against hers. Her left hand rests in his right.

Alice bites her lip, her purple eyes look into his gleaming blue eyes. Ciel smiles and pecks her lips. They release each other when Sebastian and Sophia barge into the room.

"Mistress, I think it is time to retire" Sophia says. Alice gets up despite Ciel's protest. Alice goes up to her room with Sophia following.

"I want to take a bath before bed, it will relax me" Alice requests once they get to her room. Sophia nods and they make their way to the bathroom. Sophia draws the bath with warm almost hot water and lathers the tub with scented rose petals.

Sophia helps Alice untie her corset, allowing Alice to remove the rest of her clothing. Alice climbs into the water, she lays in the tub, closing her eyes trying to relax. "I'll bring your night gown" Sophia says.

"Thank you Sophia" Alice smiles at her. Sophia nods and exits the bathroom.

* * *

Sophia walks to Alice's dresser and pulls out Alice's blue night gown but when she turns around Sebastian is there. "What are you doing?" Sophia asks.

"Checking on you. Of course" He answers hovering over her.

"I'm fine if that's what you mean and my mistress is alright as well" Sophia says.

"What are you going to do about Alois Trancy?" Sebastian asks.

"What I've been doing since we've formed the contract. I'm going to protect her" Sophia says. Sebastian grabs Sophia's forearm making her drop the night gown. He presses her against the wall.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone" Sebastian says leaning near her ear. "I've never felt so attracted to someone let alone another demon. I've only ever been interested in souls but you are a demon that has a soul and that's what attracts me to you" Sebastian whispers. Sophia feels his hot breath on her cheek.

Sebastian pulls away and looks at Sophia's face. Sophia grabs his tie and brings him down for a passionate kiss. Sebastian wraps his arms around Sophia's waist and lifts her up, not breaking their kiss. Sophia wraps her legs around his waist. Their kiss quickly turns into an intense make out session.

Sebastian brings Sophia and lays her on the bed. He breaks the kiss and begins nibbling at her neck. Sophia begins to breath faster "We shouldn't do this on my mistress' bed" Sebastian pulls back and nods. They release each other and Sebastian leads her to one of the extra rooms.

* * *

Alice spends her time, relaxing and soaking in the bathtub. She didn't notice as a spider slips out of her costume on the sink. The spider transforms into Claude. "Hello Alice" He greets startling her.

"Honestly, Claude I knew you would go after me but on the same day, give me a break" She says pressing her chest against the tub so he couldn't glimpse at her. "I wish you had chosen a better location to see me"

"My master asked me to seek you out" Claude explains. Alice holds up her head with her elbow.

"Do you mind handing me that robe?" Alice asks pointing to the robe. He hands her the robe. Alice holds the robe in front of her body as she gets up from the water. She steps out of the tub, water drips from her body and falls to the floor.

She turns around switching the robe to cover herself. She puts the robe on and looks at Claude. "You've seeked me out, now you can leave" Alice says. She leans down and drains the water.

Claude smirks "Very good, Alice. Always know how to twist an order" Claude says as Alice walks pass him. Alice doesn't bother to turn around to know Claude disappears. Alice walks back to her room but hears thuds at another room.

Curiosity got the better of her. Alice goes down the hall and puts her ear to the door where the thuds were loudest. The only thing Alice hears are moans and thuds with an occasional scream for Sebastian. Alice blushes furiously when she recognize Sophia's voice.

She runs down the hall and bumps into Finnian. "Oh Milady are you alright?" He asks, Alice nods. He looks down the hall "You heard that noise too?" Alice nods. "Maybe the noise is coming from down there" Finny says about to walk towards the noise.

"No!" Alice says, she pushes a confuse Finnian away. "Don't worry I think it's just an animal" She says leading him away from Sebastian and Sophia.

Alice goes back to her room once Finnian is back at his room. She notices her night gown on the floor and picks it up. She unties her robe and let's it fall to the floor. She slips on the gown, Alice notices a slight wrinkle on the side of the bed.

She put two and two together and decides to sleep on the other side. Alice grabs the pillow next to her and snuggles with it, in hopes it will substitute Sophia. Alice's flutter close, she drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Sophia walks in and wakes Alice. Alice avoids Sophia's eyes in embarrassment. Sophia chooses a black dress with red lace. Sophia helps Alice tie on her corset and put on her dress.

"Is there something wrong?" Sophia asks.

"Well Claude came to visit me last night" Alice says. Sophia frowns.

"What? Why didn't you come find me?" Sophia asks. Alice coughs.

"Well um I noticed you were...busy" Alice explains. Sophia realizes what she meant and laughs. Sophia ties up Alice's up into a ponytail. "I'm fine Claude left and didn't harm me"

"But I should've been there, protecting you comes first" Sophia says.

Alice shakes her head. "No, I will not stand in the way of your happiness, the contract binds us but that doesn't mean you can't do things on your own" Sophia smiles "I want you to be happy especially when I'm gone"

Sophia hugs her. "Thank you"

Ciel is in the dining room reading the newest paper. When Sophia and Alice walk in, Sophia and Sebastian look at each other with a smirk on their faces. Alice takes a seat next to Ciel.

"Good Morning Ciel" Alice greets.

Ciel smiles and leans over to sprinkle kisses on her cheek causing her to giggle. "Good morning Ali" He retracts to his seat. Ciel eyes the ring he has in his hand. It is the other emerald cut deep blue stone that is encased in a gold band, the one that matched his own but it is smaller.

"Milady there's a letter that came for you" Mey-Rin calls. Alice follows her out the room.

* * *

Ciel confronts Sophia who is cleaning the dishes. "Sophia" He calls. She turns around and looks at him.

"Did you need something?" She asks.

"I'm going to give this ring to Alice, as a promise ring" He explains showing Sophia the ring. She grasps the ring with her fingers. "It is the other half to the Phantomhive heirloom, I think you should mark it with your contract symbol that way you could always find her"

Sophia agrees and puts her thumb over the stone. The symbol is imprinted inside the stone, but it dissolves within the ring. Sophia hands back the ring. But before he leaves, Sophia grabs him. "Treat her right" She says before she lets him go.

Ciel nods and walks out the kitchen. He sees Alice reading the letter in her hand. Ciel sits in his seat next to hers. "Alois, sent me a letter saying he's coming for me" Alice says showing Ciel the letter. Ciel takes the letter out of her hand and rips it in half.

"You're not going to have to worry about him because you have me" Ciel says. He shows her the ring "That's why I'm giving you this" Ciel pulls her towards him, allowing her to sit on his lap.

"Marry me Ali" Ciel proposes. Silence covers the room.

Alice smiles and nods "Yes" She says. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a romantic kiss. Ciel slips the ring onto Alice's perfect left ring finger.

"Sophia marked it with your contract so she could always locate you as long as you wear it. Promise me you'll never take it off" Ciel says.

"I promise" Alice says looking at him. Ciel leans her and kisses her. They rub their noses together lovingly.

Sophia and Sebastian are watching the little scene unfold. "They make a cute couple" Sophia comments.

"Yes, they are" Sebastian says holding Sophia making her laugh.

The next month is peaceful, but each day Alice would receive a letter from her parents over in Italy and the same message from Alois but would hide it from Ciel.

Alice wakes up shivering, it is the first day of winter. She runs out of her room and goes into Ciel's room. Alice sneaks into bed with the sleeping Ciel, and snuggles into his warm body. Ciel opens his eyes tiredly and wraps his arm around Alice's shivering body.

"It's the first day of winter" Alice says. Ciel turns his body to face her.

"Is that why you decided to come in here?" He asks tiredly.

"It's cold in my room" Alice complains. "I need to go buy coats and warmer night gowns"

"Ali, can't you take Sophia and go?" Ciel says making it clear he hates shopping.

Alice pouts playfully "The market won't be open for awhile so I came in here to snuggle with you" Alice explains. Ciel smiles pulling her closer to him.

Their lips meet and Ciel roll their bodies. Alice lays on top of him as they kiss. Alice sprinkles kisses all over Ciel's face.

Sebastian comes in, seeing the passionate scene. "My apologizes, I didn't realize I was interrupting" He says teasingly.

Ciel glares at Sebastian. "No, no Sebastian you didn't interrupt I was just about to leave" Alice says getting off of Ciel. She leaves with a simple wink and goes to find Sophia.

Sebastian smiles at Ciel as he glares back "I should kill you"

Alice makes her way to Mey-Rin who as usually is getting the mail. "2 more letters for you Milady" She says handing Alice the letters.

Alice opens the one from Alois first.

'Guess who I met in Italy?'

Alice tenses reading the paper. She quickly rips open her parents letter.

'If you ever want to see your parents alive again. Meet at the town center at midnight and come alone. We'll make a trade there

' Alice's knees gives in and she falls to her knees in sorrow.

"Mistress?" Sophia calls helping Alice to her feet. Sophia notices Alice hide the letters behind her back. "What do you have there?" Sophia asks reaching for the letters.

Alice dodges her hands "Nothing" She answers. Sophia still tries to reach for the letters "Sophia stop" she says. Sophia gives in to her mistress' wishes for now.

"Do you think that you and Sebastian could go out and buy me a couple winter coats?" Alice asks.

"Yes, Mistress" Sophia answers. Alice hands Sophia, her wallet of money.

Sebastian and Sophia walk out the house. Alice watches them from Ciel's studies. Ciel who is looking over some files, notices Alice's sadden eyes. Ciel holds her hand and pulls her to sit down on his lap. "What's wrong Alice?"

Alice shakes her head "Nothing" She answers.

Ciel frowns "You're lying Alice" He points out.

"It's nothing, Ciel" Alice repeats. Ciel grabs her face.

"It's not nothing! Tell me what it is, so I can help you!" Ciel demands. Alice tries to pull away from him but he holds onto her tightly. "Alice, you can't keep secrets from me!" Alice stops resisting, Ciel holds her comfortingly. "Alice, let me help you"

Alice decides to tell him the partial truth. "Alois sent me a letter this morning, he was in Italy for the past month and he saw my parents" Alice explains.

Ciel moves a strand of hair from her face. "You think he's going after them?" Alice nods. "I'll have the queen send for them, okay?" Ciel kisses her forehead.

Alice pecks his lips. "I love you so much Ciel" Alice says then he repeats to her. "I'm going to prepare something to eat" She says getting up from his lap.

Alice prepares her earl grey tea, adding in sugar and cream. As she stirs tears drip from her eyes, falling into the cup. "Mom, Dad" She mumbles.

Sophia and Sebastian return with a wardrobe worth of coats in hand. Sophia brings Alice up to her room with the coats and has her try each and very one of them. By the last one, Alice hugs Sophia. Sophia thinks it's a hug of appreciation but to Alice it is a hug goodbye.

That night, when Alice figures everyone but Sophia and Sebastian are asleep, she gets dress in her blue dinner dress and wears one of the coats Sophia had bought for her.

Alice sneaks into Ciel's room. She bends down to look at his face. Alice kisses his forehead "Thank you Ciel" She says before leaving his room. She didn't notice Ciel's eyes open after she turned her back.

Alice runs out the estate and releases one of the horses from the carriage. She quickly leaves from the estate towards the town center before it becomes harder to leave.

She reaches the town center at exactly midnight. She sees Alois standing there with Claude as Hannah and the triplets hold Alice's parents captive. "Mom! Dad!" Alice screams.

"Alice, so glad for you to join us" Alois says.

Alice glares at Alois "Let my parents go, Alois" She growls.

Alois smirks "Let's make a trade Alice, your parents for you" He deals.

"Alice no!" Henry and Demetria protests. Alice grinds her teeth and nods.

"But let my parents go free, safely" Alice says. Alois nods, Hannah and the triplets drop Alice's parents. They run to her and engulf her in a hug. "Mom, Dad. You need to get out of here, get Sophia" Alice says.

"No, Alice we won't leave you" Demetria says with tears streaming her face.

"Don't make this harder, please" Henry unwillingly pulls himself and Demetria away from Alice. "I love you Mom, Dad. But a deals a deal" She says walking away from her protesting parents. Alice arrives to Alois' side and Hannah holds her. Alice hears her mother scream. Alice turns not able to break Hannah's grip. She sees Claude holding her mother as she watches her husband bleed out. "Dad!"

Just then Ciel along with Sophia and Sebastian drop in, "Alice!" Ciel yells. Claude shifts his eyes before stabbing Demetria, having her blood spatter everywhere.

Alice watches in horror "Mama!" She cries, tears stream her face as she struggles to get out of her grip. Demetria falls to the ground. Dead. Laying on the ground next to Henry. Sophia runs to attack Claude but he dodges out of the way. Sebastian joins in the attack but Claude skillfully blocks and dodges each attack. "Sophia!" Alice screams.

"Claude, we've got Alice now lets go!" Alois orders. But Sophia wouldn't let Claude go that quickly. She raises her arms, vines emerge from the ground and wraps around Claude.

"You think I am going to let you get away with my mistress" Sophia grumbles. "Sebastian get Alice" She orders. Sebastian runs towards Hannah but is stop by the triplets.

"Hannah get us out of here" Alois commands. She nods still holding onto Alice. Hannah disappears with both Alice and Alois, leaving Claude and the triplets to fight.

"Alice!" Ciel watches as Alice disappears with Alois. Ciel grabs the sword that sits in his coat. He swings it and stabs one of the triplets, Timber in the heart. But that's not enough, Ciel swings and makes a clean cut to the throat of Timber. Sebastian takes two knives and when the remaining two of the three, Thompson and Canterbury come close, he stabs both directly in the forehead.

Meanwhile, Sophia is beating Claude with every fiber of her body. But the cuts she makes is also ripping the vines. Once the vines weaken, Claude takes the opportunity to break free. Sophia quickly uses her spear head to drill through Claude's forehead. But he stops her hand before the spear hits his head.

"Tsk tsk. You used to be more professional with your work but it seems your attachment to Alice has made you weak" Claude says smirking. "I see that Sebastian has marked you" He says pointing out the combined seal on her upper chest.

"Yes he has, and once you mate with another demon, they are forever yours, until death" Sophia says tauntingly.

Claude rips the spear head from her hand. He grabs her neck, his eyes glow "Then I shall kill Sebastian Michealis, and claim you myself" He vows throwing Sophia. Claude disappears as Sebastian runs to follow him.

* * *

At the Trancy manor, Alice is lock inside a bedroom.

Alice holds a pillow to her chest as she cries into it, her heart breaks remembering as she watched as her parents were murdered.

Hannah walks in and tends to the crying girl. Alice keeps her distance from Hannah. "Milady, my master asked me to help you prepare for bed" Hannah claims. When Alice doesn't answer, Hannah makes an advancement towards her.

Alice slaps her away. "Don't touch me!" Alice demands, her grieving tears become angry. "My family is now dead and all you can do is obey Alois. Well I refuse to be your doll!" She yells grabbing the nearest thing to strike Hannah.

But before Alice could grip onto anything, Hannah grabs Alice's face into her hands and opens her mouth to force Alice to see what's inside. A purple eye widens looking directly at Alice. She gasps, the eye shows her the weakness inside of her. Hannah takes advantage of Alice's weakened state and put her right hand onto Alice's head.

A green glow comes from her finger tips and absorbs into Alice's body. Alice fall unconscious in Hannah's arms. She lays Alice on the bed and tucks her in "Rest easy, Mistress" Hannah goes to inform Alois of Alice's rest. Hannah wouldn't tell anybody but she had grown attached to both Alois and Alice. She made herself permanent enemies with Sophia the one who took Alice away.

Hannah greets the triplets as they arrive back, she goes to Alois' room. Alois is being prepared for bed by Claude as Hannah walks in, "So how is she? Hannah" Alois asks.

"The young mistress is asleep, My Lord" She answers.

"Hannah, become her personal maid, I don't anyone to 'visit' her" Alois orders. She bows her head and returns to Alice's chambers.

Hannah begins to lay out a dress for Alice to wear for breakfast, a nice yellow dress with black sequence and a tiny pink rose. She grabs the rocking chair from the corner and pulls it beside Alice's bed. She sits there and watches Alice's sleeping face. Hannah swiftly unties the ponytail in Alice's hair allowing the strawberry blond locks to go free.

Claude notices the arrival of Sebastian and Sophia, "Your majesty, it would seem that Ciel Phantomhive has come to retrieve Alice sooner then expected"

"Take care of it, Claude" Alois orders. Claude bows and leaves.

"Triplets, be on the line of defense, stop them from entering" Claude instructs. Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury immediately got to work. He adjusts his glasses and smirks "Sebastian Michealis I shall make you suffer" He doesn't notice as Ciel passes by the window going towards the library.

Sophia and Sebastian are running towards the front door, but they are stop by the triplets. They shoot at Sophia and Sebastian rapidly. They dodge each bullet. Sophia and Sebastian jump and tackle the triplets. They go over the gates and crash to the ground. Sophia and Sebastian flip off of them, Sophia uses her spear to stab through the triplets and hangs them from a nearby tree.

Sebastian bursts through the door of the Trancy manor, they storm the mansion. Claude stands before them, "Nice to see you again" He says. Sophia runs at him, she leaps at him but spins over him and lands behind him. Sophia runs off leaving Sebastian to deal with Claude. Claude and Sebastian have an intense stare down.

Sophia goes towards Alice's old room. Sophia opens the door, to see Alice standing there with Hannah behind her. She is holding Ciel by his collar. Her eyes are emotionless. Alice notices Sophia and drops Ciel. "Mistress are you alright?" Sophia asks.

"It's your fault, my parents are dead because of you. You broke the contract, Sophia" Alice says. "It's all your fault!" Alice accuses. Sophia staggers a bit. "Don't go near me, that's an order!" Alice commands coldly.

Sophia saddens but bows "As you wish" Alice pushes Ciel towards Sophia.

"Leave along with Ciel Phantomhive and do not let me catch you here again" Alice commands. Sophia instantly grabs Ciel and runs out the door. Passing by Sebastian, he immediately follows after Sophia, leaving the Trancy manor.

* * *

In the woods near the Trancy manor, Sophia stops in her tracks and releases Ciel.

"Sebastian, if you will excuse me" She says going deeper into the woods. Sebastian looks at Ciel to explain.

"Alice sent her and I away, Alice blames Sophia for her parents death" He explains. Sebastian turns his body to face the Trancy manor and spots Alice on the balcony with Hannah.

12 trees drop down at once, Sophia takes her frustration out on the woods around her. Sophia breaks a tree in half and throws both halves deeper into the woods. Sophia blinks away her stress, she falls to her knees, remembering Alice's face when she sent them away.

"Hannah, What have you done?" She mumbles before punching neatly through another tree. As she is about to punch a large boulder, Sebastian holds her wrist and waist.

"Enough of this" Sebastian states. Sophia breaks out of Sebastian's grip. "Sophia, lets go, we can't help her orders"

"Sebastian, she doesn't have any power over you, she won't be able to keep you away" Sophia says.

Sebastian shakes his head. "I have my own master to protect" He says. "Lets go Sophia, let some of your injuries heal" He suggests. But as soon as they are back at the Phantomhive estate, Sophia gets upset and locks herself inside of Alice's room.

* * *

The next morning, Hannah wakes Alice up. Alice does nothing but stay still as Hannah dresses her. Hannah brings Alice to the dining room where Alois greets her.

"Good morning Alice" He says.

"Good morning Alois" She greets back as she sits beside him. "What would you like to do for today?" Alice asks.

"I was thinking that after breakfast, we could stroll the garden as we used to do" Alois says.

Alice gives him a smile "That sounds delightful" She replies. Alois' smile brightens.

"Claude prepare a picnic in the rose garden" Alois orders. Claude immediately goes to the garden to prepare. Alois knocks Alice's fork from her hand and grabs her hand. "Forget about this rubbish, we are going to the garden now" Alois brings Alice to the garden.

Alice and Alois stroll pass a variety of flowers. Alois notices a bush of white lilies and picks one, removing the stem. He puts the lily behind Alice's smiles "Thank you"

Alois holds out his arm, Alice holds onto his arm as he leads her around the garden. Hannah is behind the 'couple' but is a bit distant both mentally and physically. She doesn't notice as Alois and Alice stop to admire daisies, she bumps into Alois lightly. "I'm sorry, my lord" Hannah apologizes.

Alois turns to her angrily, he slaps her in the face harshly. "Watch where you're going next time" He scolds. He is about to strike her again.

Alice holds his arm "Stop Alois" She says lightly. "She's learned her lesson"

Alois responds by slapping Alice in the face "Never interrupt me when I'm punishing someone" Alois says walking away from Alice who clutches her red cheek.

Alice is about to follow but looks to Hannah and bends down to meet her eye. Alice holds her hand out to Hannah "Do you need help?" Alice asks.

Hannah remembers Alice's kindness towards her from before. She grabs Alice's hand and gets up. Alice doesn't notice the triplets fleeing the garden over the arches. Alice releases her hand from Hannah's. Hannah smiles as Alice follows Alois.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel make an early trip to the Trancy manor, Sophia had refused to disobey Alice and stay back at the Phantomhive estate. They take a carriage over to the manor, when their carriage stops suddenly and before they had time to react, the carriage is flip. Sebastian instantly shields Ciel and break through the roof of the carriage.

Sebastian puts Ciel safely on a tree branch "Kill them Sebastian, make it swift" Ciel says.

Sebastian starts by using his forks and knives to cut them. They block the silver utensils, Thompson takes advantage and aims to stab Sebastian with a sword. Sebastian side steps, redirecting the target to one of the other triplets. Canterbury.

He stabs through Canterbury, Sebastian then slams the triplets down. Sebastian runs to a thick tree, removing the tree from the ground taking it's roots along with it. He throws it directly at the triplets. Then as its going towards then Sebastian kicks the tree, breaking it into sharp broken wood. The pieces stab through the triplets, only the smallest pieces of wood stuck out of their bodies.

Sebastian takes out threads and wraps it around the triplets and hangs them from a tree. "Oh Bassy I love the way you just perfectly take on all of them single handedly" Grell says appearing from behind a tree. "Its enough to make any reaper's heart melt"

"Nice timing, Grell. Now if you please" Sebastian says holding onto the thread. Grell takes out his death scythe and slices across the triplets. Their bodies burst with memories. Sebastian sees all of the recent memories of Alice, and the memories of Alice in the past.

"This girl took some awful hits for these guys, Alice Ellington" Grell says. It catches the attention of both Ciel and Sebastian.

"How do you know Alice?" Ciel asks in a demanding manner.

"Now why would I tell you this?" Grell questions teasingly. The memory films dissolve and the triplets' bodies shatter into pieces. "Anyways, I remember that Alice escaped death once, because William let her live because of her 'kind heart even to demon scum'" Grell says quoting William.

Sebastian sighs "Shall we go? Master" He asks.

"Yes, that took longer than I expected" Ciel says. Sebastian carries Ciel and walks to the Trancy manor with Grell trailing along.

"William took my book last week so I'm free from my reaper duties" Grell explains. Grell hangs onto Sebastian's arm. He then notices another demon scent on Sebastian's body. Grell lets go of him "Oh Bassy you mated with another demon, how could you do this to me?" He asks dramatically.

Ciel glares at Grell "Sebastian, I'm tired of his voice" He says as Grell gasps.

"He has proven to be quite useful, Master. He could help us later on" Sebastian says. Grell's eyes sparkle at Sebastian.

"Fine" Ciel says simply.

* * *

Alice drinks her Italian tea as she listens to Alois. Claude had prepared a beautiful table in the rose garden, filled with all types of desserts. Claude leans over to Alois and whispers something in his ear. Alois nods "Knock her out" Alois orders. Alice suddenly feels a sharp pain on the back of head and then everything goes black. Hannah carries Alice's unconscious body as Alois and Claude leave.

Alois and Claude to meet with Ciel and Sebastian. "I thought Alice told you to stay away" Alois says.

Ciel smirks at him "The only one obligated to that order is Sophia" Alois narrows his eyes.

"Then lets settle this, shall we? May the best man win" Alois smirks as Ciel returns it. "Bring me my sword, Claude"

Ciel draws his sword as Claude hands Alois his sword. "My commands, Master"

Ciel removes his eye patch revealing the contract seal "Kill Claude, make Alois pay for ever going near the Phantomhive's, that's an order" Ciel commands. Sebastian smiles as his eyes glow.

"Yes, Master" Sebastian says.

Grell coos "Aw Bass, you are certainly delicious"

"Claude, I want you to kill Sebastian, and force Ciel to his knees" Alois sticks out his tongue showing off his own contract seal. Claude's eye glow.

"As you wish, your highness" Claude bows.

They stand face to face on opposite sides of the field, Ciel and Alois start their fight. Their sword clash together, Alois is skillful but arrogant, while Ciel is more focus and on point.

Ciel blocks Alois' sword that is aimed for his neck. Ciel shoves Alois backwards. Alois stumbles a bit, Alois aims another attack at Ciel which he blocks. Ciel then aims for Alois, he dodges out of the way but the blade cuts small strands of his blond hair. Ciel runs at Alois and swings his sword fiercely. But Alois blocks Ciel's sword.

"Are you angry? Ciel" Alois asks tauntingly as he blocks another attack. "After all I was Alice's fiance" Ciel slams his elbow into Alois' stomach, pushing him back. "Oh what did I hit a nerve? You know I took Alice's first kiss, she has the smoothest lips" Alois taunts. Ciel blindly attacks Alois.

Claude and Sebastian advance at each other, they professionally block the others attack. Sebastian tackles Claude, crashing into a statue. The statue shatters but both Sebastian and Claude come up unharmed. Grell watches as he coos at all the poses Sebastian makes.

"I don't appreciate you and your master's recent action, it was stupid and unforgivable" Sebastian says. He throws a fork directly at Claude's forehead. Claude deflects the fork and sends it hurling at Sebastian.

"As you know I was just following orders" Claude says as his eyes flash. Their fight is interrupted by Alois and Ciel clashing in between them. Ciel shields his body with his sword. Alois stumbles and Ciel gains the upper hand, Ciel aims to stab Alois in the heart. But a figure is quick to stop the sword.

Hannah stands in between them. "You fight like children. Why don't we play a different game?" Hannah suggests deviously. She brings them to the backyard where they could see the clock tower and the maze garden. At the ledge of the clock tower, Alice stands still as her night gown and hair flows in the strong wind.

"A booklet for both teams, you must go through the maze answering the questions about the young mistress, every time you get a question correct, a stamp will be presented to you along with a new passage way to get closer to the tower" Hannah explains handing the booklets to Sebastian and Claude.

"What's preventing us from ending this quicker?" Ciel asks hinting death.

Hannah smirks "I wouldn't suggest killing me, if I die so does Alice, my control over her is what's keeping her up there, if you kill me Alice will fall to her death" Hannah explains. Ciel grinds his teeth, staring at Alice.

Alois laugh "This should be a piece of cake, right Claude?" Alois questions. Claude nods.

"All this for that girl, what's so special about her?" Grell asks. Ciel glares at Grell. Grell cringes under his stare.

The two teams stand at the beginning of the maze. "Racing to collect stamps, how childish" Ciel says. "Sebastian, win this" He commands.

The race begins, the two teams go right. They follow the maze and find the first question booth. Claude holds the question and reads it out loud. "What's Alice's favorite tea?" He reads.

"Jasmine" Alois answers.

"Earl grey" Ciel answers. A bell sounds signaling that they are both correct. A passage way opens and there is a desk with a stamp on top. Sebastian and Claude take turns stamping.

* * *

The two teams take off in different directions. Grell spots another question and runs to read it. "Alice's parents' names are?" Grell reads.

"Demetria and Henry Ellington" Ciel says, the bell rings and a wall disappears. Sebastian stamps the booklet. Then they continue exploring throughout the large maze.

"Why did Alice Ellington sign a contract with Sophia Holland?" Grell reads.

"Alois Trancy was abusing her and she signed a contract with Sophia to protect her and her family" Sebastian answers. The bell rings and they move forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alois and Claude are at their fourth question.

"Why did Alois Trancy hit Alice Ellington?" Claude reads. Alois frowns.

"Because she is always doing something wrong" He says. A buzzer rang signalling the answer is wrong. Vines shoot out from the walls and wrap around Alois and Claude.

Hannah who stands at the top of the clock tower, looks down in shock "What happened? The maze is suppose to be rigged in Alois' favor" Hannah questions.

Suddenly there is a figure that leaps over the maze coming towards Hannah. Sophia jumps from side to side, getting closer to the clock tower. Vines shoot up and traps Sophia as she is about to land on the ledge.

"But how?" Hannah questions then she hears Alice laughing.

"There's something you should know Hannah" Alice says as she holds up her left hand and smirks "This ring, is not only the other half of the Phantomhive's heirloom but it is branded with my contract with Sophia, it protects me from any spell" Alice explains as the seal glows in the ring. Hannah shakes in shock. "Sophia, its time, you've done your job" Alice announces shocking everyone.

Ciel's eyes widen in horror and turns to Sebastian "Sebastian get me up there! Now!" He orders urgently. Sebastian goes through the last passage way leading to the last question.

Sophia eyes shake, "Sophia Holland, I order you to eat my soul" Alice commands. Sophia shakes her head, the vines rip, allowing Sophia to escape. Sophia lands on the ledge, in front of Alice. Hannah doesn't allow Sophia to speak when she tries to force herself in between them. Hannah is caught by a grabber. William T. Spears stands at the top of the tower with his scythe gripping onto Hannah's back.

"Alice Ellington, its good to see you again" He says. His face becomes serious "I'm sorry to say this but your scheduled to die today" He says sadly. "I'll hold onto her but Sophia do it as painless as possible" William requests.

Alice turns her head exposing her neck to Sophia. "I'm ready" She smiles. Alice doesn't notice as tears pour down her face. Alice hugs Sophia warmly. Sophia bends down to Alice's height and hugs her back lovingly.

"I'm sorry, I love you Alice" Sophia whispers into Alice's ear. Sophia quickly sinks her teeth into Alice's neck, collecting her soul. Alice never let Sophia go, until Sophia comes up. Sophia holds Alice's lifeless body, blood drips from her mouth. Sophia the girl that never cries for anything, finally lets tear stream down her face.

That's when Sebastian, Grell, and Ciel come to the ledge of the clock tower. They see Sophia holding Alice in her arms. She collapses laying Alice on her lap, Sophia sobs into Alice's stomach. "No!" She screams in agony.

Ciel falls to his knees, he shakes sadly. "Anybody but Alice why?" Ciel questions as tears drip from his eyes.

William releases Hannah who tries to approach Alice's body. Sebastian, Will, Grell, and Ciel stand protectively. Claude and Alois reach the ledge and stand near Hannah. "Alois Trancy, you have taken away my fiance, and insulted the Phantomhive name, you will pay dearly" Ciel says angrily. "Sebastian, kill Claude, don't hold back, I will take care of Alois once and for all"

Sebastian gives Alois no time to command Claude as he tackles Claude. Alois doesn't have time to react when Ciel punches him in the face. "Did Alice deserve to get hit? No!" Ciel yells slamming his elbow into Alois' rib cage.

"Did she deserve to be scared? No!" Ciel knees him in the stomach. "She didn't deserve the abuse you gave her" Ciel says flipping Alois over his shoulder. Alois struggles to get up "And what pains me to say is that I bet she loved you" Ciel says grieving.

Alois' eyes widen "She loved me?" He questions. His chest becomes heavy. All he ever wanted was for someone to love him the way his younger brother did but greed and need of perfect love got in his way. Ciel is about to stab Alois but Hannah shields him. Blood stains the dress Hannah wore.

"Big brother are you alright?" Hannah asks. Alois blinks. Ciel rips the sword from Hannah's body. Hannah holds her stomach "I guess I should tell you now. Your brother Luca signed a contract with me not Sebastian, he wanted to grant your wish, destroy your village. He wasn't like any soul I had eaten before he was so loyal to you. He became precious to me like you are" Hannah explains hugging Alois. "Sign a contract with me and you will see Luca again"

Alois nods "But what about Claude?" He asks. Hannah begins to reach down her throat and grabs the Lævateinn and holds it high.

Hannah turns to Sebastian and Claude "Sebastian! Catch!" She throws him the sword which he catches. "Once Sebastian kills Claude you would be free of his contract" Hannah bows to him.

"No! I don't want to kill Claude!" Alois says.

"We will all be together once you make a contract with me, I promise. You, me, Luca, and Claude" Hannah says.

"Then I want to bring back Alice, after she lives once more then you can swallow my soul" Alois deals. Ciel looks at him surprise.

"But big brother, her soul has already been eaten, if I bring her back she won't be the same" Hannah claims.

"That's my deal" Alois says. Hannah bows and the contract is made. The seal on his tongue changes to a green star.

Claude steals a knife from Sebastian and makes an upper cut to his neck. "I must say you don't fight as well as Sophia" Claude insults as he dodges Sebastian's attempt to stab him. "I don't appreciate how you took what was mine" Sebastian twitches.

"Sophia isn't yours, she will forever be mine. Unless you kill me and mate with her, which I certainly won't allow" Sebastian claims. Claude smirks at him.

"I'm going to show her, I'm a better lover than you will ever be" Claude teases. Sebastian stabs Claude with the Lævateinn, breaking the contract between Alois and Claude.

"You should be more focus on the people who truly care for you rather than the one you can never have" Sebastian says, Claude spits up blood but smiles.

"You should understand better than anyone that Sophia has certain characters to her that you learn to love. Let me ask you a question, what happens when a demon becomes obsessed with another demon?" Claude breaths out. He closes his eyes before Sebastian could respond and inhales his last breath.

Hannah walks to Alice's body. But Sophia who is cradling her body, shields Alice away from Hannah. Hannah reaches a hand over to touch Alice's body but Sophia slaps her hand away.

"I need you to hold onto Sophia" Hannah says to Grell and William. They are taken back by the request but obey. They pull Sophia away from Alice's body despite her strong protest. Hannah put her hand on Alice's head. Her hands glow and Alice's body lights up.

Hannah sets her body down and returns to Alois' side. "I have done what I can, My lord" Alois nods, and Hannah bites into his neck and sucks his soul. Alois' body drops and Sebastian hands the Lævateinn to Ciel. He stabs through Hannah's body.

"My revenge ends with you" Ciel says pulling out the sword. Hannah's body falls next to Alois' and she holds him close with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

A week after the incident...

Sebastian walks into Sophia's room, she is wearing a black dress with a black veil. It matches with Sebastian's black suit. Sebastian hugs her comfortingly "C'mon, everyone's there already" He says. Sebastian and Sophia leave the Phantomhive estate.

They arrive at the church, everyone they knew and met are in their seats, the atmosphere is thick since everyone is mourning over the lost. Sophia and Sebastian greet Prince Soma, Agni, Ben, Lau, Mao, and Elizabeth.

"I can't believe their gone" Ben says sadly. Elizabeth tries to hide her tears by burrying her face in Nina's arm.

"Its so sad, they were so young" Nina says sadly. Sophia walks away not wanting to be in the conversation. "I can't imagine what she's going through" Nina whispers looking at the coffins.

"We should probably pay our respects to them" Sebastian suggests, he goes up to the front seats. Everyone bows their head. Some cry for them, the ones closest to them break down.

Alice and Ciel stand behind the two coffins of Henry and Demetria Ellington. Alice cries into Ciel's shoulder. Everyone weeps for Alice's lost. "My parents were the most kindest people, that saw good in everyone. I would say that even after all the problems they went through, and even through death, they are the strongest people I know" Alice says wiping tears from her eyes.

People start to go up dropping flowers in their coffins. Alice lays a red rose in both her parents hands. Their pale and cold face is at peace, leaving a small smile of their face. Ciel lays a white rose in their coffin, as does everyone else.

Alice and Ciel step away from the coffin. Sebastian and Sophia turn to them "They'll be buried soon" Alice say. Sophia hugs Alice "I wish they hadn't died so early"

"Shall we go? Alice" Sophia asks. Alice's purple eyes turn red, she nods. Ciel holds Alice's hand and they follow Sophia and Sebastian out the church doors. William and Grell stand outside the church.

"Glad to see you're alive, Alice" William says.

"The second time right? You must hate dealing with me" Alice jokes. William shakes his head.

"Of course not, you are the same kind hearted girl you were before even if you are now a demon" William says.

"Bassy, if I had known you mated with my sister, I would've killed you" Grell says dramatically.

Sebastian looks appalled "Sister?" He questions looking at Sophia who makes an awkward face.

"Yeah we're twins, born on the same day, died on the same day, one became a reaper, the other became a demon" Sophia says. She stands next to Grell "Couldn't you tell? We both have red hair and the same nose. We would've had the same eye color but my eyes turned red" Sophia explains.

They look at Grell and Sophia but shrugs. "I don't see it" They all say at the same time. Sophia and Grell look at each other curiously.

They part ways, Sophia and Sebastian lead them to the meadow. Alice and Ciel separate from Sebastian and Sophia.

Ciel pulls Alice in for a slow kiss. "You really scared me last week" Ciel says quietly.

"A deals a deal, Ciel" Alice says. She reaches into her pocket and brings out a journal. "This journal has been with me the whole time" She says. Alice bends down and digs a small hole. She pushes the book inside and covers it up. "It'll be buried with all my secrets"

Ciel and Alice line up their hands "Together for all eternity" Ciel says as he holds her left hand examining the ring. Alice wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lovingly. Ciel picks her up bridal style causing her to giggle.

Sophia and Sebastian watch them from afar. "The contracts between them and us are over now but are we really ever going to leave them?" Sebastian questions.

Sophia shakes her head "I don't think I ever will, even though the contract is over, I will stick by Alice forever" Sophia says. Sebastian nuzzles into her neck.

"Your so devoted to her, I'm jealous" He says jokingly. Sophia kisses him.

She points to his chest where the combined seal is printed. "You're forever mine and I'm forever yours, until death do we part"

Alice and Ciel look forward to their new life as demons. They will forever have Sebastian and Sophia with them, but most importantly they have each other. Even in hell.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please no negative comments!**_


End file.
